Food (Mystery Dungeon)
Food encompasses all items that can be eaten in the . All of these items have an "eat" option rather than a "use" or "ingest" option, can be turned into Grimy Food by stepping on a (with the exception of Grimy Food itself), and can be blended into drinks at . Being hit by thrown food has the same effect as eating it (also deals 2 damage if ). List of food items |buy2=100 |buy3=20 |sell=1 |sellnotes=Rescue Team and Explorers |sell2=10 |sellnotes2=Gates to Infinity |sell3=100 |sellnotes3=Super Mystery Dungeon, fresh |sell4=2 |sellnotes4=Super Mystery Dungeon, not fresh |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencybuy3= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |currencysell3= |currencysell4= |effect=A food item that restores 50 . If eaten while full, maximum Belly goes up by 5 /3 . |descmdrb=A food item that somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. Eating this when its Belly is full will slightly enlarge its Belly size. |descmdtds=A food item that somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. If the Pokémon already has a full Belly, it will slightly enlarge its Belly size. |descmdgti=It somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. If the Pokémon's Belly is already full, it will slightly enlarge is Belly size. |descsmd=It's a very fresh Apple. Eating it somewhat fills your Belly. If you eat it when your Belly is full, it increases your Belly's capacity slightly. A fresh Apple can be sold for a higher price. It'll be an Apple after a while. Eating it somewhat fills your Belly. If you eat it when your Belly is full, it increases your Belly's capacity slightly. |locmdrb=Thunderwave Cave, Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder , Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, Frosty Forest , Mt. Freeze , Magma Cavern , Sky Tower , Uproar Forest, Howling Forest, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Buried Relic, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island Kecleon Shop (Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Desert Region, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop, treasure boxes, job reward (A) All dungeons except Beach Cave, Northern Desert, Quicksand Cave, Quicksand Pit, Blizzard Island, Lake Afar, Shimmer Desert, Giant Volcano, World Abyss, Zero Isle North |locmds=Grab Bags |locmdgti=Treat Road, Cape at the Edge, Slumbering Cave, Path of No Return |locsmd=Kecleon Shop, various dungeons }} |buy2=200 |sell=1 |sellnotes=Rescue Team and Explorers |sell2=20 |sellnotes2=Gates to Infinity |sell3=250 |sellnotes3=Super Mystery Dungeon, fresh |sell4=5 |sellnotes4=Super Mystery Dungeon, not fresh |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |currencysell3= |currencysell4= |effect=A food item that restores 100 . If eaten while full, maximum Belly goes up by 10 /4 . |descmdrb=A food item that amply fills the Pokémon's Belly. Eating this when its Belly is full will slightly enlarge its Belly size. |descmdtds=A food item that amply fills the Pokémon's Belly. If the Pokémon already has a full Belly, it will slightly enlarge its Belly size. |descmdgti=It amply fills the Pokémon's Belly. If the Pokémon's Belly is already full, it will slightly enlarge is Belly size. |descsmd=It's a very fresh Big Apple! Eating it fills your Belly significantly. If you eat it when your Belly is full, it increases your Belly's capacity slightly. A fresh Big Apple can be sold for a higher price. It'll be a Big Apple after a while. Eating it fills your Belly significantly. If you eat it when your Belly is full, it increases your Belly's capacity slightly. |locmdrb=Rock Path, Snow Path, Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest Kecleon Shop (Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |locmdtds=Treasure boxes, job reward (A) Drenched Bluff, Mt. Bristle, Waterfall Cave, Apple Woods, Craggy Coast, Mt. Horn, Serenity River, Amp Plains, Crystal Cave, Crystal Crossing, Landslide Cave, Lush Prairie, Tiny Meadow, Treeshroud Forest, Hidden Land, Temporal Tower, Mystifying Forest, Surrounded Sea, Mt. Travail, Marine Resort, Lake Afar, Happy Outlook, Mt. Mistral, Shimmer Hill, Midnight Forest, Mystery Jungle, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South |locmds=Grab Bags, Prize Tickets, treasure boxes, from Treasure Memo floor Sky Peak Mountain Path, Star Cave, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Destiny Tower, Murky Forest, Fortune Ravine, Spring Cave, Southern Jungle, Boulder Quarry, Right Cave Path, Left Cave Path, Limestone Cavern |locmdgti=Treat Road, Cape at the Edge, Slumbering Cave, Path of No Return |locsmd=Kecleon Shop, various dungeons }} |buy2=450 |sell=50 |sellnotes=Rescue Team |sell2=10 |sellnotes2=Explorers |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=A food item that fully restores the Pokémon's and increases maximum Belly by 10. |descmdrb=A food item that completely fills the Pokémon's Belly. It also slightly enlarges the Belly size. |descmdtds=A food item that completely fills the Pokémon's Belly. It also slightly enlarges the Pokémon's Belly size. |locmdrb=Wish Cave, Joyous Tower Kecleon Shop (Mt. Faraway, Western Cave) Buried items (Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, Mt. Freeze Peak, Magma Cavern Pit, Lightning Field, Northwind Field) |locmdtds=Marine Resort, Mystery Jungle, Zero Isle North, Zero Isle South, Prize Ticket |locmds=Grab Bags, Prize Tickets Zero Isle Center }} |buy2=1600 |sellable=yes |sell=800 |sellnotes=Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that fully restores the Pokémon's and increases maximum Belly by 50. |descmdtds=A miraculous apple that glows with an alluring golden aura. It's far too precious and beautiful to even consider eating! If it were eaten, however, it would completely fill and greatly enlarge the Pokémon's Belly. |descsmd=It's one of the , with a golden glow. They say eating it totally fills your Belly and also increases your Belly's capacity significantly during the adventure. |locmdtds= item, from Golden Chamber |locsmd=World Tree, Glorious Gold }} |gen=VI |genex=yes |mdex=yes |bag=MD |buyable=yes |buy=1000 |sell=500 |currencybuy= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that fully restores the Pokémon's and increases maximum Belly by 50. |descsmd=Eating it totally fills your Belly. It also increases your Belly's capacity significantly during the adventure. |locsmd=Super Apple Forest }} . If eaten while full, maximum Belly goes up by 5. |descmdrb=A rare food item that somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. Eating this when its Belly is full will slightly enlarge its Belly size. It is occasionally found inside walls. |locmdrb= Buried items (Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, Mt. Freeze Peak, Magma Cavern Pit) |locmdww=Unknown }} |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |sell=1200 |effect=A food item that raises the user's level by 5. |descsmd=It's one of the , with a golden glow. They say eating it raises your level by 5. |locsmd=Fossil Excavation, Glorious Gold }} . If eaten while full, maximum Belly goes up by 5. |descmdrb=A food item that somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. love to eat this. |locmdrb=Uproar Forest |locmdww=Unknown }} . The bigger the donut, the better the effect. |locmdgti=Treat Road }} . The bigger the donut, the better the effect. |locmdgti=Treat Road }} |buy2=3000 |sell=300|sellnotes=Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that raises a Pokémon's experience points by 5000. A food item that randomly and permanently raises one or more of a Pokémon's stats. |descmdgti=A special donut said to exist only in a certain dungeon. Just eating it gives you Exp. Points. It won't become Grimy Food even if you step on a . The bigger the donut, the better the effect. |descsmd=Eating it raises your max HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, or Speed. The effect lasts even after this adventure. If you're lucky, it raises multiple stats. |locmdgti=Treat Road |locsmd=Glorious Gold }} |buy2=6 |sell=1|sellnotes=Rescue Team, Explorers, and Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that restores 30 . Inflicts Leg Hold, , , or (sometimes negated by or ) |descmdrb=A food item that somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. However, it will cause a variety of status problems. |descmdtds=A food item that somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly but will also inflict a variety of status problems because it's covered in filthy grime. Be careful of what you eat! |descmdgti=It somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. But it will also cause bad status conditions because it's covered in filthy grime. So don't eat it unless you have to! |descsmd=It somewhat fills your Belly. But it will also cause bad status conditions, because it's covered in filthy grime. So don't eat it unless you have to! |locmdrb= (holding food) Darknight Relic Kecleon Shop (Joyous Tower, Purity Forest) |locmdtds= (holding food) Northern Desert, Quicksand Cave, Mt. Mistral, Shimmer Desert, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South |locmds=Destiny Tower |locmdgti=Slumbering Cave |locsmd= , various dungeons }} |buy2=3000 |sell=300|sellnotes=Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that randomly and permanently raises one or more of a Pokémon's stats. |descsmd=Eating it raises your max HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, or Speed. The effect lasts even after this adventure. If you're lucky, it raises multiple stats. |locmdww=Unknown |locsmd=Glorious Gold }} |buy2=3000 |sell=300|sellnotes=Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that randomly and permanently raises one or more of a Pokémon's stats. |descsmd=Eating it raises your max HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, or Speed. The effect lasts even after this adventure. If you're lucky, it raises multiple stats. |locmdww=Unknown |locsmd=Glorious Gold }} Perfect Apple Perfect Apples are very big and delicious apples in and . Although not actually obtainable by the player, they are seen multiple times throughout the games. They are found in Apple Woods and the Guildmaster, , is shown to be very fond of them. They were later introduced as an obtainable item in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Other food items Berries Gummis Gummis are food items in Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Depending on the consumer's type and the gummi's color, it will raise the Pokémon's stats and IQ. Lookalike Items Two Lookalike Items that don't imitate an edible item are edible: Gravelyrock and Gone Pebble. Seeds Gallery Appearance Artwork In other languages Food |bordercolor= |da=Mad |fr_ca=Aliment, Nourriture |fr_eu= |de=Essen |it=Cibo |ko= |es= |sv=Mat }} Category:Food fr:Aliment (Pokémon Donjon Mystère) it:Cibo (Mystery Dungeon) ja:しょくりょう